


Spider-Wren: Dawnbreak

by GhostWren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Spidersona - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWren/pseuds/GhostWren
Summary: Lauren Falk finds herself thrown into the world of heroes and villains, with barely a shred of knowledge on how it should all work. She takes on the alias Spider-Wren, after the great Spiderman himself, and begins her journey to protect her own much smaller part of the world, all the while trying to find herself in the chaos.(With Spiderman in his prime, the world desperately attempts to replicate his success, and an experiment thought to be a failure finds itself in contact with a young girl in Midwest America.)





	Spider-Wren: Dawnbreak

Eris was screaming. The world was twisted with pain and panic as crooked figures scuttled around him, jabbing him with needles and twisting his flesh. Glass covered their eyes and loud white sheets rasped throughout the room, echoing inside his mind over and over again. His own endless wail began to peak, his breath drawing short. 

He gasped, and allowed the tears to spill over his lids and trickle down his feverish cheeks. The room was blurred, sending his surroundings into surrealism. Thick television static seemed to fill his ears and eyes and the world slipped away. 

A soft brush against his skin woke him. He jerked up but saw a familiar face peering morosely into his, dark eyes watching his movements. His brother gently rubbed Eris's newly shaved head and held his bruised hand with his own icy one. 

Eris opened his mouth, hoping to assure his younger brother of the certainty of their rescue but nothing came out. His head ached from pain and fright. 

His brother leaned against Eris's chest, and quietly spoke. "They'll come for us. I know they will."

And so they waited. 

And waited. 

And prayed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to kick things off! 
> 
> The poster for this story is on my DeviantArt: GhostWren https://www.deviantart.com/ghostwren


End file.
